wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Althea
The madonna of Phoenix Corps. Althea is a cool and captivating beauty who was the main drawing power for Phoenix Corps registration. Even though she mainly dabbles in espionage action, having the makings of a great spy herself, Althea is a very competent frontline combatant. She has an uncanny ability to exploit weak points in an instant while moving in high speed. Her sharp combat skills combined with her supreme battlefield presence and her sadistic tendency, earned her the nickname "Blade Queen". She got into the corps 2 years ago during Shaun's first tenure and was one of the more prominent front liners participating in many missions. Together with Kang and Shaun, the three of them often sortied out in combat missions together and have their own special formation: Kang the immovable tank, Shaun the wind mage, and Althea the blademistress. After Han became the leader, she doesn't hang around in the headquarters as often as before, but still shows up in field missions from time to time. Unlike other AMCC members who jumped to military posts after their active duty, Althea chose to take a break from official military activities and became a civilian reserve member. She currently works part time as a waitress in bar "Delights" that is frequented by members of the corps, often giving them discounts. Appearance With a breathtaking natural sexy looks and silky long locks, combined with her captivating gaze, Althea is perhaps the most beautiful girl in the corps. Expect her to steal all of the attention in a ballroom, with men and women alike occasionally throwing glances at her. Her fashion sense is on the glamorous side, she has a sexy physique and she is certainly not afraid to show it with skin hugging dresses and clothing that complements her curves well. On very rare occasions, she can be seen wearing boyish and sporty clothes. When asked to describe Althea's physique, Anthony could not come up with anything and blushed madly. Personality At a glance, Althea appears to be a refined and reserved cool lady who does not speak much, but when you get to know her better, oh wow. Althea is a gorgeous seductress who radiates sexiness all over. Playfully flirty with a smug devilish grin, she is able to casually penetrate the defenses of most guys and make them fall for her without even realizing it herself. When she is actively trying to flirt and seduce people, mostly as a spy, her success rate is off the charts. Among all of Phoenix Corps' members, she is the best when it comes to alcohol tolerance, able to outdrink everyone else and even winning drinking competitions singlehandedly. Do not excite her too much or she will turn into an aggressive sadist who does not hesitate to torture enemies and allies alike. This sadistic side of her is often dubbed "Queen mode" by her friends. Fighting Style Althea utilizes high speed to incur high burst damage, she specializes in exploiting weak points and openings to deliver precise counter hits. If Han is a hornet who constantly moves around in high speed and dishes out constant damage, Althea utilizes insane acceleration to burst in and deliver massive critical counters. At times, she would seem like she is passively standing still doing nothing, but when her eyes catch an opening, she would jump in insanely quick like a falcon preying on a small rat. Even though her combat style can be described as reactive, she can be a rushdown aggressive initiator if she is excited enough. When her Queen mode kicks in, she is able to deliver barrages of multiple hits, cornering her opponents and completely dominating the battle flow. All in all, Althea is a solid offense oriented character who excels in exploiting weaknesses and can handle herself in long ranged skirmishes as well, with advanced offensive spells. Strengths * Blade Dance: Althea's unique skillset. Very damaging and at the same time, gives her stacking evasion buff. The more she attacks, the quicker she gets. * Queen Mode: Further increase in counter and critical rate, lower defenses. Althea will start to drown in sadistic pleasures and will completely change her attack patterns to corner her opponents. * A glass cannon with crazy burst damage potential, high evasion and accuracy with insane critical and counter rate. Althea's dynamic vision enables her to quickly react with godly decision making to predict and prevent her opponents movement. * Althea can easily exploit weaknesses. Finding chinks in armor, slicing through an ogre's heel, or breaking through enemy ranks to dispatch their weakest links first, is a second nature for her. This is a godsent trait against enemies with seemingly impenetrable defenses. * Although her magical damage output is so-so, she has access to advanced Ice and Lightning spells. Weaknesses * Unlocked mid story. Not available while she is acting as a waitress. * After unlocked, most of the time she would act as a solo spy and do infiltration missions, which means you still have to wait until she is fully playable as a combat character. * Very fragile for a combat character, has the same targeting priorities as other frontliners. Might face problems if she break through enemy frontline and overextend. * Low defenses and below average HP. Althea purely relies on evasion to survive. Queen mode further lowers her defenses. * Similar to Irvine's "Blood Riot", Althea can get carried away while in Queen mode and might attack friendlies if they are obstructing her. Leitmotif